Sing To Me
by BOOitsCaitlin
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are fighting for Tohru's heart. They didn't know how to win her over, and then Shigure suggested something...
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer****: I do not own these songs, but I did slightly change some lyrics. ** **Also, I do not own Fruits Basket!**

Yuki and Kyo were in a battle for Tohru's heart. No, not actually fighting. That would not help. They knew Tohru wanted them to get along.

So, one summer's day Shigure walked in to find Yuki and Kyo around the table. Yuki was resting his chin on his hand with a thoughtful look on his face. Kyo had his head on the table.

"Why so glum?" Shigure asked.

Yuki turned to look at Shigure. "I really like Tohru."

Kyo looked up. "I want her bad."

"How can I win her over?" They asked together.

"Well…" Shigure sighed. Because of the season it was A Summer's Sigh.

Shigure thought for a moment. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "You could serenade her!"

"Serenade?" asked Kyo.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Serenade. It's when you sing romantic love songs to try get someone to fall in love with you."

"Yeah, like this!" Shigure cried.

Shigure started singing 'Sex Bomb.'

_**Sex Bomb Sex Bomb you're my sex bomb **_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Yuki and Kyo.

"Whaaaat?" asked Shigure.

Kyo just gave Shigure a Look.

"Well, tomorrow night, you can both try and serenade Tohru!" announced Shigure. "Now, get working!"

**Sorry it's so short, it was originally one long chapter but I have cut it into two chapters ** **Anyway, please R&R! **


	2. Singing time

_The next night…_

"Torhu, come sit down." Shigure said, leading Tohru to the couch.

"What's wrong?" asked Tohru. Concern flashed across her face.

"Don't worry." Shigure walked a meter back and faced Torhu. "Now," he declared. "Yuki and Kyo will serenade you to win your heart!"

"What!?" exclaimed Tohru.

"Kyo, you can go first." Shigure said, looking at the doorway.

Kyo walked out strutting his stuff. "This one is for you, Torhu."

"Duh." Yuki muttered.

"You wanna make something of it, damn rodent?!" Kyo snapped.

"Continue." Shigure ordered.

"Right. Ahem." Kyo took a deep breath. "This is Paramore's 'Brick By Boring Brick'."

Shigure pressed play on the CD player and the backing music began to play. Kyo started to sing.

" _We'll live in a fairytale somewhere too far for Yuki to find. Forgotten the sound and smell of tha-at damn rodent. It's all about the promises, the love I showed you. Yuki smells all wrong now "_

"Hey!" exclaimed Yuki.

Kyo continued. _" She's trying hard not to barf. Keep your feet on the ground. "_

Shigure joined in for some backup vocals. _" Feet on the ground...feet on the ground. "_

Kyo grinned. _" When your lips on my mouth. "_

Shigure turned off the CD. "Okay, that's enough."

Tohru had turned tomato red. "Errr...bravo?"

"Now...Yuki!" Shigure declared.

Yuki walked out, and Kyo disappeared through the door.

"This is from Paramore's song 'Brighter.'" Yuki told Tohru.

Shigure turned on the CD and Yuki began to sing.

" _So this is how it gooooes, well I, I would have never knoooown. And if it ends today, well, I'll still say that you are hotter than anyooone. Now we aren't taking this too far, don't you know, that I love you, well, that I love you "_

Tohru gasped.

Shigure turned off the CD.

"Hey!" exclaimed Yuki. "I wasn't done!"

Shigure shrugged and nodded to Kyo, who dragged Yuki away.

"Now...it's time for..HALF TIME ENTERTAINMENT!" Shigure yelled.

Tohru sunk into the couch. "I'm scared." She mumbled.

Shigure started to sing. _" I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! Them other boys don't know how to act. I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._ "

Yuki interrupted. "No." he said.

Shigure frowned. Then he started to sing again.

" _I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! Them oth- "_

Yuki interrupted again. "Ehhh, No."

Shigure paused, then he opened his mouth to start singing again.

Yuki cut him off before he could even start. "No. Just no."

Shigure ignored Yuki. He winked at Tohru, who was sitting in shock. Shigure opened his mouth to sing. Yuki, knowing what Shigure was about to do, nodded slightly at Kyo. Kyo swiftly grabbed Shigure from under the arms and dragged him away.

"Hey!" exclaimed Shigure.

"Shut it, you stupid dog." Kyo snapped. "It's me and Yuki's night, alright?"

'_Ohmigosh!'_ thought Tohru. _'He's sharing something with Yuki?!'_

"Wait no..." Kyo said. "It's MY night.'

Tohru frowned_. 'I thought we had a major breakthrough!'_ she thought.

Kyo walked back and stood in front of Tohru. He pressed play on the CD player and the backing music of Replay started. Kyo started to sing.

" _Tohru's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing like na, na, na, na everyday. Tohru's stuck on replay, replay._

_Remember the first time you met, you were in a tent near our house. Yuki was scared to approach ya, but then he came closer, hoping to admit he was gaaay. "_

Yuki frowned. "Not true! I'm not gay!"

Kyo coughed loudly. "Gaybo alert." He mumbled. Then he continued.

" _Who would of ever knew, that he would bring you back to me, you're really nice, Tohru, you're cool. You're like catnip all over again. "_

Tohru became even redder, if that was even possible. Kyo bowed and turned off the CD.

Shigure bounced into the room looking extremely excited. "Now," he said. "here's Yuki for the final song for the night!" Shigure grinned mischievously. "Unless I…" he muttered. "Anyway…Yuki!!" Shigure turned on the CD player and the backing music to Fireflies came on. Yuki walked up and began to sing.

" _I would not believe my eyes, if you decided to lie, next to me as I fall asleep. 'Cause you'd fill my empty heart, and be sad when we're apart. You'd think about me, and I'd just be so happy. I'd "_

Shigure cut Yuki off. "REVENGE MWAHAHA!" he cackled.

Yuki frowned, and Shigure turned off the CD. He turned to face Tohru.

"Tohru, you may have a few moments to choose who won your heart. I will sing while you think."

"Oh no." Yuki said under his breath.

Kyo groaned loudly. "Now we're in for it."

Shigure ignored them. He started a strange dance and began to sing with no CD.

" _One two three four. Uno dos tres cuatro! I know you want me, want me. You know I want cha, want cha. I know you want meee. You know I want cha, want cha. "_

Kyo interrupted, earning a look from Shigure. "Tohru," Kyo began. "Have you made your decision?"

Tohru started sweating bullets. "Urr…"

"Tohru?" Yuki asked softly.

Three pairs of eyes started at Tohru. Tohru, obviously, was under a lot of pressure.

"Um…" she began.

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki leaned in towards her.

"I choose…I choose….." Tohru stammered.

"**SHIGURE!"**

Everyone's jaw dropped. And with that, Tohru leaped onto Shigure, who transformed into a dog.

Woof!

_**Tee hee, I hoped you like the story! Please R&R! **_


End file.
